Diary And Hanyou
by Raven-2010
Summary: Kagome has a diary, nosy Inu sneaks & reads it then becomes obsessed with it, Kag finds out & writes steamy things in it to mess with his head & it drives him nuts, Sessh helps her do it, the group play tricks on Inu, comedy romance LEMON Inu/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do Rated R Lemon **

Dedicated to **Cindygirl, Inuyashaisawesome, MichelleManga12, **and to many more to name for your constant support and encouragement on my Inu/Kag fics, LOL thanks, Inu/Kag

**Diary And Hanyou**

**By Raven 2010 June 19 2011**

**The curious nosy hanyou, snooping, waiting for the fun to start, an evil plan**

Kagome started keeping a diary, every day Inuyasha watched as she watched as she wrote in it, after a few days the curious hanyou was going completely bonkers wondering what the hell it was, he knew it wasn't her usual school work, because this book had a clasp on it that could lock. Sango and Miroku knew that look on his face knowing he was going nuts

"What the fuck is she writing in that damn thing? Inuyasha thought "Damn wench id gonna drive me nuts" and what's the big secret anyway? That's she's gotta lock it?

"Sango why do I get the feeling that he is going to do something stupid, and it is going to be quite entertaining for us? Miroku asked

"Because he will, and I can hardly wait"

"He never learns" Shippou commented "Hey I have a new power"

"You do? said Sango

"And what might this new power be young Shippou? Miroku asked

"I can see the future"

"Since when, and what do you see now? Sango inquired

"I see lots of pain, and sits for Bakayasha, hehehe" Shippou said with a laugh

"Yes Shippou my wise young companion you do indeed possess second sight, and I could not agree more" Miroku said

"Yup you do know that he is going to try to snoop in her diary" Shippou stated

"Inuyasha's curiosity is going to get him in a lot of trouble" Miroku replied

"Yup" Sango and Shippou answered

"I gotta know what the fuck she's got in that book that's so secret, it must be something big if she's going through all this trouble to keep it a secret" Inuyasha thought "Now all I have to do is wait till the wench leaves it unguarded"

"Ah hah now it begins, Miroku said"

"Oh yes" Shippou and Sango said in agreement

"Little brother you fool, I will quite enjoy this" said hidden Sesshoumaru

Inuyasha waited intently waiting for Kagome to leave, leaving the object of his affection alone, and unguarded it being that damned ausrsed diary of hers. Then finally Kagome went to the hot spring with Sango leaving the diary behind, The scheming Inu's wish had been granted, and he smiled evilly

Wanting to make sure they were long gone, the sneaky hanyou waited about ten minutes, then snuck over grabbed it, and ran into the forest,. When he found an isolated spot he stopped sat, and tried to open it, then found it was locked, he successfully picked the lock with his claw, opened the diary and started to read

"Hah? Sneaky wench thought she could keep me out" he gloated

_**Diary entry**_

_**He's so handsome I think about him all the time, that long silky hair, body like a god**_

_**Those sexy oh so kissable lips, I wonder what it would be like to be in his arms being**_

_**Held close to his warm muscular body**_

"Ooooo" Inuyasha fumed, having a hard time keeping from shredding the diary with his claws "What guy? Who the fuck is she writing about? He mantally screamed "Better not be that Hojo creep, or the mangy wolf"

Sesshoumaru was enjoying this to much "As usual he never waits to find out first, the fool rushes in blindly" he thought, and laughed

"I will find about this shit, just wait wench, you'll slip up then I'll find out" Inuyasha thought, and seethed

Seeing there wasn't really anything elese to be read, and knowing that it was near time for Sango And Kagome tu come back from the hot spring Inuyasha swiftly closed the book, then shut the clasp, and put it back. What the poor fool did not realize is that he had just made a huge blunder and it was soon going to come back and bite him on the ass

He sat on his tree branch looking innocent, and lounging, cockily confident that he had gotten away with it, Kagome went to put her bathing supplies away in her bag. When she reached in she found her diary in the place where her bathing supplies sat, when she picked it up to move it, she noticed something, the clasp was unlocked and ajar, she pretended not to notice anything, but her sneaky female brain was in scheming revenge mode, if inuyasha only knew what was coming

Inuyasha went on patrol, after he was good and gone Kagome quickly told Sango the whole thing, then showed her the passage "Ok my little Kagsy I know that look" what ungodly evil thing are you up to? Sango asked

"Sango you know he's not gonna stop' he's going to keep going into my diary. So I have a plan" Kagome said, then told her, Sango almost choked laughing

"We don't have to worry about Miroku, he'll never tell"Kagome commented

"Are you kidding? Hell he will enjoy it, he loves watching inuyasha get nailed" Sango stated

"Yes this is true" Miroku said "All that I ask is that I get to be in on it, and maybe even help"

"Deal" Kagome and Sango replied

**Sweet, sweet revenge, pages of doom, a shock**

That night Kagome began writing in her diary wearing a dreamy smile, fake though it was it looked damned real, and Inuyasha was chomping at the bit, he had decided that he'd wait till the rest of his group went to sleep, sneak it out of her bag, then run off into the forest and read it. Kagome finally put the book in her bag, oh he was gloating, and mentally laughing his little ass off

"All I have to do is wait, then I will get to see what the big fucking secret is" he arrogantly thought

They bedded down, he had already been pretending to be bedded down before the rest of them, he waited with great anticipation, he was going bonkers waiting. Then Kagome laid out her sleeping bag, and fixed her back pack the way she wanted it, next she got into her bedding, Inuyasha was happy, his heart was racing,, then Kagome quickly put her back pack under her head like a pillow and laid on it

"Goodnight Inuyasha, sleep well" Kagome said sweetly

"Yeah you to" he replied in a strained voice, furious he took off into the woods at warp speed he needed to vent "I need to kill something"

When he was far away Kagome Sangoand Miroku almost busted wide open laughing, but this was only phase one of this evil plot "I love you Kagome, t, these going to be the best w, weeks of our lives" Miroku managed to say

"M, me to" Sango gasped out

"God's h, he's so pissed right now I, I bet he went looking for something to kill" Kagome added she let Sango and Miroku read the new diary passage

"Oh no, you naughty girl" Miroku exclaimed

"Oh my dear sweet Kamis have mercy, I love it. Kagsy your worse then any demon" Sango praised

""Hey Sango we can conveniently be busy tomorrow, I'll leave the diary here, let him have his snoop time"

"Ladies something tells me I better have plenty of subduing suturas ready" Miroku stated

"Ah ha" they agreed

Next day they stalled around making Inuyasha suffer waiting till mid day, Kagome and Sango conveniently left and went hunting, but not really they were hidden inside one of Kagome's barriers. Unknown to them so was Sesshoumaru who had been eagerly awaiting the coming events inside his own barrier while he sat perched high up on a tree branch, about five minutes nosy inuyasha could wait no longer to make sure the girls were far enough away

"Damn wenches thought they'd never leave" Inuyasha said, then went for the diary

Miroku playing along and feigning ignorance asked "Inuyasha what are you doing If Kagome ever catches you she will sit you into hell"

"Shut your trap monk, and keep it shut, if you tell the girls on me I'll kill ya"he threatened flexing his claws

"What and miss out on some male deviltry? I wouldn't dream of it" Miroku said

"Good boy" Inuyasha replied

"One thing though, I want to read whats in it"

"Yeah, sure, fine, whatever" Inuyasha answered

"Alright open it already" Miroku said feigning impatience, Inuyashe did and fast

_**Diary passage**_

_**He comes to me, we kiss passionately till we're both almost breathless, then I feel his **_

_**Hands sensually caress roam and feel my heated body, I swear if he does not take me **_

_**Soon I feel as though I might die, I feel his hard long thick heat press against my leg, **_

_**He grinds into me, teasing me, he wants me to come before we go any further, and I **_

_**Do, oh and it is long and hard, I can only imagine what it will be like with him inside **_

_**Me, I believe it will be volcanic, if he only knew how the stripes that adorn his cheeks **_

_**Turn me on, I love to stroke them, and he leans into my touch, I love to let my hands **_

_**Travel over his hard muscular body, especially his shaft, I love how it twitches in my **_

_**Hand, he wants to taste me, oh and what the thoughts of it do to me**_

"_**Whaaaaaaat? **_What the fuck? Son of a fucking bitch" Inuyasha screamed

"Let me see" Miroku said, he read it "Oh my, that is very passionate indeed, kind of warms the blood" he said to gripe Inuyasha

"Sesshoumaru, it's Sesshoumaru that striped bastard" Inuyasha barked

"Now Inuyasha lord Sesshoumaru is not the only demon with cheek, or other stripes" Miroku told him "Your father had stripes, in rage you do to"

Miroku had his subduing sutras ready incase Inuyasha went berzerk, but Inuyasha said nothing and took off into the forest desperately needing to vent. Sesshoumaru fell off his tree branch onto the ground, laughing so hard he thought he was going to piss himself, Kagome and Sango fell over, and Miroku was on his ass cracking up, Kagome and Sango staggered back into the village, Sesshoumaru made his appearance

"Mi, miko you are absolutely evil" Sesshoumaru stated "With my youkai vision, I saw the passage in your book from the tree I was sitting in, like the monk I, I also want in on it to" he got out between laughs

"I heard that thud after Inuyasha was gone" that was you? Miroku said "I wanted to go look but could not walk"

"Yes at Inuyasha's reaction, I laughed so hard I fell off of the tree branch" Sesshoumaru explained " Little brother read pages of doom, and oh god's the part about the stripes"

"With Lord Sesshoumaru in on it, that'll be even better" Sango said

"You know and the part where he called me a striped bastard was hilarious. Miko putting the part about cheek stripes in there was pure genius" Sesshoumaru complimented "And please all of you call me Sesshoumaru"

**Sesshoumaru's wicked twisted plans, and gift, Inuyasha's torment**

Sesshoumaru smiled evilly "Sesshoumaru what are you up to? Asked kagome

"Miko if you only knew"

"Do tell Sesshoumaru" curiosity gnaws at me

"Miko I wish to write the next passage, I will write it then you write it in your book" he stated

"Oh my gods I love it" Kagome replied "You deliciously wicked Inu you"

"Why thank you, I hope you don't mind but I have a really twisted sense of humor, and I cann also be quite raunchy given the right occasion" Sesshoumaru told her

"Yes please make it as sick as possible" Kagome replied

Sesshoumaru scented Inuyasha returning he disappeared, Kagome busied herself with her diary writing down what Sesshoumaru had given her, seeing her at it again was driving him totally insane. Once again he had to know, his curiosity was going to be the death of him, but this time he'd be a good boy and wait till the next morning, he barely slept, he was wide awake with anticipation, now all he had to do is wait,

After breakfast Kagome And Sango left with miroku supposedly to go to a neighboring village, which was false of course they were all hidden inside Sesshoumaru's barrier in a choice hiding spot. Sure enough Inuyasha did not disappoint but this time he only waited until they were gone three minutes, then went straight for the diary

"Now lets see what the wench has in here this time" Inuyasha mumbled, he turned a few pages

_**Diary entry**_

_**I went to meet him at the hot spring, when no one was around, and oh my gods those **_

_**Stripes, he came out of the water his naked body almost glowing under the moonlight**_

_**He stripped me, after felt me up kissed me and sucked my nipples, then his hand went**_

_**Between my legs and he took me into passions grip, he worked me making me come**_

_**Several times, he then sat me on a rock at the edge of the hot spring bank, his lips took**_

_**Mine in a searing kiss then his tongue slipped in, and explored my mouth, he tasted**_

_**Like honey, he kissed licked and nipped his way down my naked body, his hands went**_

_**To my thighs, he kissed nipped and licked his way up my thighs, I did not have to wait**_

_**Long, before I could blink, my legs were spread wide, and his tongue was deep inside **_

_**Me plunging in and out, I felt my self tighten around it, and exploded like I never had **_

_**Before he relentlessly continued to stroke my sweet spot with it, making come so many **_

_**Times I Lost count, I screamed his name, when he was done, I tasted him over and **_

_**Over till he came, then he rubbed his hardened manhood against my heat, and what he **_

_**Did to me next there are no words for or description of it, all I can say is wow thank **_

_**You kamis**_

"Wench, tongue, tasting, lips, mouth on her fur piece" Inuyasha bellowed "Ooooooo, Fuck, fuck, fuck" he bit out "I am going to find his ass, one way or another I will find out who this pussy eating bastard is"

He was about to shred the diary with his claws, but then caught himself, remembering that if he did Kagome would know what he had been doing, then the shit would really hit the fan, so he put the diary back in its place. He nedded to kill mame mutilate something, why couldn't Naraku still be around? he could vent on and shred him

Miroku loved busting Inuyasha's balls "Inuyasha calm down, it's just a diary"

"Just a diary my ass, wench wont put a name description or anything else in it, then I could get an idea of who the hell it might be" Inuyasha bit out

"Now Inuyasha you mustn't rush into things" Miroku said

"I wonder is she really in the next village with Sango right now, or meeting with him right now?" Inuyasha snapped

"Inuyasha you don't want to make a fool of yourself"

"Ahhhhh, Miroku shut the fuck up already" will ya? He snapped, I gotta go for a walk

Inuyasha left a while later Sesshoumaru Sango and Kagome came out from their hiding place, laughing their asses. Sesshoumaru of course had another diabolical plan, he had been scheming the whole time they were hidden inside his barrier ,and it was a ball busting beauty, ince they regained their composure he started to speak

"Miko I have an idea, I'd love to write the next passage if you'd allow it" Sesshoumaru said

"Sesshoumaru I'd love it, if it is anything as bad as the one you just did we're all going to die laughing" Kagome replied

Sesshoumaru's face lit up with the most evil smile in history, Kagome asked what his plan was, when he told them they nearly choked laughing. That night Inuyasha made it his personal mission to stay awake and watch Kagome, but lost the battle and sleep took over, and he drifted off into dream land, this went on for a few days, thay were waiting a few days to do the deed, they wanted Inuyasha good psyched and eager for it

Kagome started writing in her diary, she hadn't done in a few days, and Inuyasha was going completely nuts because he had been waiting all that time for her to start again. He was convinced that he would find out for sure who this guy was for sure this time, a name description any thing that could point him in the right direction , Kagome finished writing what Sesshoumaru had given her, she then put the diary in her bag

"I'ts about freakin time, now if the wench and Sango go somewhere I can get look and fing out who the hell this bastard is" Inuyasha thought

Miroku had a good excuse to leave with the girls "Would you ladies like to accompany me to the temple?

"Sure" Kagome and Sango answered

"Oh boy this is it, two birds with one stone" thanks Miroku" Inuyasha thought

"How about you Inuyasha, would to come? Miroku asked

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna relax"

"Ok" Miroku replied "Be good, and don't get into any fights while where gone"

"Yeah, yeah, you keep your hands to yourself, and no but groping" Inuyasha wise cracked

Inuyasha sat beneath a tree with his hands behind his head and his fingers laced together, looking innocent and casually lounging, with his back against the tree "Inuyasha you wound me deeply" Miroku said

"Really, you ain't yet, but grope Kagomes butt and you'll lose that hand courtesy of my sword" got it?

"Testy, testy" Aren't we" Miroku ragged I'll have you I am an honorable and chaste monk"

"Hah" was Inuyasha's response "Remember Kagome's butt, your hand go's bye, bye"

'Testy, testy" Miroku replied "And you remember my Hanyou friend wind tunnel, hehehe" he replied with a smirk, then left wit Sango and kagome

A few minutes passed then Inuyasha bolted straight to Kagome's bag, Sang Miroku and Sango hid with Sesshoumaru under his barrier, waiting and watching. Inuyasha eagerly and hurriedly took the diary out of Kagome's bag, he opened it and started flipping the pages till he found the part he was looking for

"Shit I can hardly wait" Sango said

"This times going to be even better then the first" Miroku commented

"Yup, this ought to knock him right on his nosy prying little ass" Kagome said

"Yes this should prove to be quite entertaining indeed" Sesshoumaru added

"Ah here it is, now I'll find out who the son of a bitch is" Inuyasha gloated

_**Diary passage**_

_**That night was so magical, what he did to my body, things I never dreamed possible**_

_**I'm addicted, his kisses are sweet like honey, I think I want forever with him , he's**_

_**So tall, and his ears, those youkai ears, and the stripes, gods I cant get enough I will **_

_**Sneak away and meet him, I wonder should I tell him? What will he think? I'm**_

_**Not sure but I must tell him, tell him that I carry his child, and it will be beautiful**_

"Nooooo, no, no, no, no? What the hell? It cant be, and again she doesn't put a fucking name in here, damn it wench" Inuyasha screamed, while he pounded his fist into the ground

**Stalking and searching, another language, hot spring havoc**

Inuyasha was now good and primed, and like ripe fruit he was ready for picking, Sesshoumaru and Kagome's next plan was a real torturous one, they'd wait till bed time, once everyone bedded down for the night they'd put it into action. The two days that Inuyasha had been waiting for the next event to take place were pure torture, nothing happened and he was going nuts, and seething, he was certain her next passage would have the information he was seeking

The two days had passed, on the third night everyone went to bed, Inuyasha of course fake slept, a half hour later Kagome raised her head up and looked around, she was obviously up to something. She got out of her sleeping bag, stood then snuck into the forest, a short distance from the village she stopped, then pulled her flannel nightgown up over her head took it off and draped it over her arm

Inuyasha's blood boiled when he saw it, she had on a new light blue silk kimono, that Sesshoumaru had given her for this new caper, Inuyasha followed her, Kagome then made her way deep into the forest. She walked over to a large bush, then looked around as if to make sure no one was around to see what was going on

"You're here" Kagome said

"Yes I am" you were able to leave without being followed? A male voice Inuyasha didn't recognize answered

"Yes they're all asleep" she replied

"I have missed you" he told her

"And I you, two days away from you is sheer torture"

Kagome stepped behind stepped further behind the bush "Ah ha, I've got th bastard now" Inuyasha said to himself

He darted toward them but when he got closer, and before he could see who it was, all he saw was a streak of light speed past him, and shot across the sky. he looked Kagome and the mystery man were gone. Inuyasha was boiling mad, and seeing red, he lost all ability to think or speak a single word, then

"Son of a bitch, iwas there I was right there, and they got away" Why kamis, why do you have to fuck with me like you do? "Inuyasha screeched while looking up into the night sky

Mean while in another in the forest "Sesshoumaru this is absolutely wicked, hehehe" Kagome said

"Thank you miko, I aim to please"

Sango and Miroku were sitting on the ground, leaning against each other for support, while laughing themselves senseless, Inuyasha spent over an hour follwing in the direction which the streak of light had had taken, after a while seeing he was getting nowhere he he turned and headed back to the village. When he arrived the vein in his head nearly, there was Kagome in her sleeping bag, and as if she had never left

"Son of a bitch" Inuyasha mentally fumed, he sniffed her for the scent of another male, and to see if she really was still a virgin or not, nothing there was no scent of any kind, which both baffled and drove him batty

"Hehehe, little brother you are tooo easy" Sesshoumaru thought

"What the hell? I cant smell a damn thing on the wench" what the hells going on? I should be able to at least smell something, especially her own scent"

The next morning when they woke up, Inuyasha was already awake "Here we go, this is going to be hilarious, and what makes it even better is that he will make a complete and utter fool of himself, and look stupid" Sesshoumaru thought

"Oi wench where's the blue kimono you had on? The pissed off hanyou asked

"What? Inuyasha have you lost your mind? What kimono? I have no idea what you are talking about" Kagome replied

"Don't try to bullshit me Ka-go-me, I saw you last night, you took that flannel night gown of yours off in the woods last night, and were wearing a light blue kimono under it" he barked

"Oh really Psychoyasha" Kagome snapped, doing a great job pretening to be pissed, then stood up his eyes went wide "Does this look like a flannel nightgown to you? Hah? She said while tugging at the nackline of her below the knee lengh sleep shirt "I hate, and never wear flannel night gowns, it's either pajama's or sleeping shirts"

"But I saw? He started

"Have you ever seen me in a flannel nightgown?

"Well n" He didn't finish "But I saw you leave the village last night" he said

"Whaaaaat? You mean if I so much as go to go and pee, your gonna follow me? 1 I never left the village last night, and 2 if I want to go somewhere it's none of your business" now is it? Kagome said with a cocky tone "You know I don't know what you think you saw, but do not accuse of things I never did"

"There's something fishy going on here and I am going to find out what it is" Inuyasha barked

"Inuyasha I think someone's been drinking sake" Miroku said

"Yup sounds like a hangover to me" Sango said

"I ain't drunk nothing, ya idiots"

"Hah, you call us idiots when you're the one hallucinating not us" Kagome needled "Don't make me say the si word"

Two days after that Kagome was writing in her diary again, Inuyasha not having learned his lesson yet waited for the opportunity to present itself, then he'd take and read the diary again. Kagome and Sango went to the hot spring, and at warp speed he went for the diary, only this time was different, when he went past the last entry he nearly screamed, it was written in a strange language he'd never before, yes Kagome had written it in French, which she had studied in school it was a language ahe had always loved

"Ahhhhhhh" Inuyasha screamed in total frustration "Damned wench" he fumed

"What is it Inuyasha? Miroku asked

"Look at this shit, I don't know what the hell this language is" Can you believe it she used another freaking language? Damn evil wench

"Well my friend women are tricky unpredictable complex creatures, and we men will never be able to figure out the mystery that is the female gender" Miroku said

"That's my Miroku always the level headed diplomatic one" Sango whispered to Kagome

"Yup, I think we've seen the whole thing, we better get to the hot spring and bathe for real" Kagome said

"Lets go" Sango agreed

"The monk is a clever one indeed" Sesshooumaru said to himself

Inuyasha decided to go and see if Sango and Kagome were in the hot spring for real, but Sesshoumaru also decided he wanted and was going to have some fun, he got to Sango and Kagome before they got into the water, they agreed to his plan, and hid inside his barrier. Inuyasha came into the area looked and did not see them in the water, his blood went into boiling mode fast

"Ah ha, I knew it, they're off doing something. Kagome's meeting that guy and that traitor Sango is helping her" Inuyasha said "Well this is proof, now I'll show the stupid monk, lets see him reason his way out of this one" he mentally gloated "Hehehe"

Inuyasha headed back to the village at top speed, he complained to Miroku and finally talked him into going to the hot spring with, a while later Inuyasha and Miroku were at the hot spring. Inuyasha let out an frustrated growl when he saw Sango and Kagome in the submerged in the water rinsing shampoo out of their hair, when they came back up from under the water

"Miroku what the hell are you doing her you pervert? Sango asked in a fake but real indignant tone

"It's not my fault Inuyasha dragged me here, he said he was here earlier and you ladies weren't in the water, and nowhere to be found"

"Inuyasha what the hell? Kagome snapped "You know I'm beginning to think Miroku's not the only pervert here among us, I think your actually worse then he is. Geez Sango I think we've been traveling with a closet pervert" Kagome said

"Looks like"

"Hey wenches I ain't a damn pervert, besides you two ain't got a damn thing I wanna see anyway" Inuyasha countered

"Yeah sure that's what they all say" Sango replied

"Insanity is slowly creeping in, and some body's losing their mind" Kagome added

"Inuyasha you pulled me out of meditation, and dragged me here for nothing" Miroku said feigning indignation

"Bullshit I'm being screwed with, and I will find out what's going on count on it. So I suggest you quit yanking my chain before I get serious" Inuyasha informed them

"And I suggest you get off our backs with your false accusations before I say sit, oops that slipped out" Kagome replied

Crash "Damn Kagome you had no reason to do that" Inuyasha griped

"Well if nobody minds I will take my leave now, and go resume my meditation" Miroku said

"Now Inuyasha would you mind leaving so Sango and I can have some privacy? We'd like to get out and dry off some time this year" Kagome wais cracked

**Inuyasha's discovery, he tasty treat, the ultimate blowjob**

Inuyasha spent the next few days watching Kagome like a hawk nothing happened, he was tensely awaiting whatever was coming next, days passed and he was constantly on edge, it was just to damned quiet. Kagome wasn't writing in her diary, Kagome told Inuyasha that she was going to her time to see her family, and get more supplies, and Inuyasha already had his plan

"Okay wench just don't take forever, or I will come and get you" Inuyasha told her

"Yes mother" Kagome answered

"Hey do I look female to you? Inuyasha griped

"Well yeah kinda" Miroku teased

"Screw you stupid monk" Inuyasha retorted "Okay wench go ahead the sooner you go there the sooner you'll come back here"

Kagome took off towards the well, when she was near it hopped in, Inuyasha waited a short while, then made his way to the well, and leapt in, he arrived on Kagome's side. He had some snooping planned on more then one thing, he leaped up to and went in through her window, after a few seconds he caught her scent which he hadn't gotten for days, she was not pregnant, and was still untouched, thinking she was alone Kagome had let her barrier down while in the shower, and her scent was there

"Damned sneaky ass wench, now let me check and see what other little secrets she has, but first that damn diary, I have a feeling today's my lucky day. Once again Inuyasha went into Kagome's diary, he flipped through the pages, when he got past the middle he started reading intently, what he read next nearly stopped his heart, there he saw a description of a particular thing one he never expected, she had been saving this passage for when she returned to the feudal era

_**Diary entry**_

_**He has me sit down, then get's on his knees in front of me, he kisses me passionately**_

_**As his tongue explores my mouth my blood boils, he kisses me hard and senseless**_

_**I feel his lips leave mine, then trail their way down my neck, and stop at my cleavage**_

_**Next he hikes my dress up to my waist, massages and kisses his way up my thighs **_

_**He has me lift my butt up, I feel my panties slide down to my ankles, then off of me**_

_**Completely, he sniffs me, he parts my legs spreading them wide, then licks his way up **_

_**To my treasure, it's so hot, and before I know it his tongue is deep inside, exploring, **_

_**Then plunging in and out it's every stroke caressing and teasing my pearl, I watch as **_

_**His long silver white hair cascades down is back like a silvery white curtain, then it **_

_**Happens the rush of heat, intense pressure he starts sucking, and thrusting his tongue **_

_**Harder and fast, bringing me to my end, white lights explode behind my eyes, and I **_

_**Call out to him**_

"_**Oh, oh god's yes my"**_

"Fuck the name, wench left off, and didn't put the name" Inuyasha thought "Wait long white hair, it's gotta be me, so that's the way it is huh"

Inuyasha heard the shower go off and knew that Kagome was done taking her shower, he quickly closed the diary and fastened the clasp. He patiently waited while she got out and dried off, the diary passage he had just read kept running through his mind over and over as if taunting and teasing him, Kagome came into her room wrapped in a big towel

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?

"I wanted to se ya" got a problem with that? He asked in his usual rough tone, so she wouldn't be suspicious

"Okay sir grouch a lot" She ragged "Thanks, it means a lot to me"

"Yeah don't go getting all mushy on me"

"Want some ramen? Kagome asked

"Yeah, but first come here for a minute I want to talk to you"

"Ok"

"If she only she knew" he thought

"This is odd" she thought

**Lemon starts**

Before she knew it his lips crashed onto hers, she tried to pull back to ask what had gotten into him, but he held her head in place with one hand, while the other was spread across her back. In a flash she found herself on her bed with her towel pulled open and off to the sides, butt on the edge of the bed, and Inuyasha on his knees in front of her, her legs over his shoulders, and him having breakfast lunch and dinner with dessert all at the same time,

His tongue was buried deep in side her exploring every inch, he relentlessly teased her pearl with his way to talented, though this way his first time he did it expertly. He then began thrusting in and out tongue, he made sure every thrust stroked her sweet spot, the scent of her ever heightening arousal both thrilled and told him she was drawing closer, she started tightening around his tongue, he sped up his pace her hands held on to his hair

"Oh holy shit, ugh, _**Inuyashaaaaa" **_she cried out while she exploded, after the orgasmic body spasms ceased she fell back limp against her bed panting

**Lemon ends**

"Hehehe" he proudly chuckled

"Inu, Inu, Inuyasha what was that for? She almost asked in a joking tone, between pants

"What? I was hungry, and besides unlike ramen I ain't gotta wait for it to cook" he replied

"You dirty dog" she teased with an exhausted grin

"You tasty wench" he ragged "And you know us dogs we love and got to have our meat"

"You murderer"

"I know, thank you" he answered "My tasty treat"

"This is exactly like my diary, ah ha the little fucker read it, damn and I was saving that passage" she thought "Inuyasha how did you know what to to? Have you ever before"

"Nope"

"Have you ever had sex before?

"Nope" he answered

"Then how?

"With Inu's it's instinctual, we just know, our senses guide us" he told her

Over the next few days Inuyasha was like a dog with a bone, he wanted his tasty treat, and was not letting it escape him, yes he was determined dog, Miroku and Sango noticed his increased possessiveness of Kagome but played dumb. Inuyasha wanted to try something new, something he'd never tried before, one day they went to Kagome's era, he'd ask her there

"Is that what you really want Inuyasha? Kagome asked

"Yes wench, I did it for you"

"Yeah but I never asked you to"

"And you did not say no, or stop me either" He reminded, and smirked "Did you?

"Ok Inu your right"

"You bet that sweet little round ass of yours I am" Inuyasha replied, boy was he in for a surprise

"Ok Inuyasha tell you what I want to do it on the couch, so lay down and take it out I'll be right back I gotta pee kay,

"Yeah but don't be long wench, or I may have to send Yash to sniff you out, you know he's a dog to" right? He teased

"No Inuyasha he's your dick. Well let me give you a little warm up before we start" she said

Kagome reached down took hold of his length and massaged it through his hakama, the poor hanyou's eyes rolled back into his head "Gods Kagome your killing me"

"Good your all warmed" she said "Go lay down, close your eyes, and I'll be right back"

"Yes ma'am" he replied

"Hm fun time" she thought "Oh well he's done it for me a lot, he deserves it"

Kagome went and to the back of her house, then came back, and as promised Inuyasha was laying there with his dick out awaiting his hearts desire. He felt her warm hands one caressed and felt his balls, the other took hold of his shaft and gently stroked it up and down, he felt like his pecker was going to explode balls and all

"Oh gods Kagome I don't think I can take much more teasing anymore" he said

Next he felt something warm encase his pecker, a smile crossed his lips, then suddenly and at the same time his shaft was sucked in, he felt a strong suction, and a roaring sound, his eyes snapped open, then he saw the horror his dick was inside something he'd never seen before, a vacuum cleaner hose

"Eeeeeee" Wha, what the fuck is that? It's eating my dick, get it off, get it off" Inuyasha shrieked

"Oh this gentle kind little thing, it's a Tama vacuum cleaner" Kagome said with a smirk "Congratulations you just got a blow job by Tama, hehehe"

"Kamis damn it wench" are you outta your fucking mind? This is dirty even for you Ka-go-me"

"What? You got the ultimate blow job" she said, then turned it off

"Oh really, the ultimate blow job hah. Well my little wench I've got something ultimate for you"

"Oh shit" she said, as Inuyasha closed in on her "Inu, Inuyasha you stay back"

"Nothin doing wench, your sweet little ass is mine now"

Kagome turned and ran but it was to no avail he was to fast and quickly and easily caught her, she soon found herself on her back on the sofa naked as the day she was born, with naked Inuyasha between her legs playing mow the lawn. And she was surprised to find even though this was her first time that it didn't hurt, in no time he had her screaming his name, they marked each other that day making them mates forever, Kagome's parents were away so they had a week to honeymoon

Over a week later they returned to the feudal era" The miko chopped down little brother's cherry tree, now that he has lost his virginity he won't be so grouchy. He finally let her in his pants and cured his itch and rid him of his inner witch" Sesshoumaru ragged

"Sesshoumaruuuuu, you overgrown dick" Inuyasha snapped

"Dear little brother is that penis envy I hear?

"No but your about to hear your bones crack when I break your skull" Inuyasha threatened

"In that case try and keep up, if your not to tired from all that humping" Sesshoumaru taunted to get a chase "Welcome to the family miko" he said while running

"Now you die butt head" Inuyasha screamed, then gave chase

Kagome went back to the village, Miroku and Sango liked their new hanyouess friend

"Congratulations" they said

"It's about time" Miroku added

"Thanks guys" Kagome responded


End file.
